Ayame Fudou
Ayame Fudou is a policewoman in Aquatokyopolis, partnered with Emily, who is the daughter of the Chief of police. She is investigating both the rape of local women by the GeoBloods, as well as the identity of Angel Blade, who has been slaying the mutants and saving the women. History Angel Blade She first meets Moena after she swerves to avoid hitting her with her vehicle after Moena is accidentally knocked into the street by Shaiya Hishizaki, who promptly runs away after noticing the cops. She escorts Moena back to Kyoka's house on the college grounds. As she drives away, Emily observes that there hasn't been a single woman raped by a GeoBlood at the college, which shocks her. Later that night, Ayame, disguised in her ninja garb, infiltrates the college, trying to find the connection between the college and the rapes. She bursts through one of the windows of the abandoned college church, slaying one of the GeoBloods attacking Seiryu Tenmyoin and urging her to run. Ayame dispatches two more GeoBloods, before she is attacked by Nailkaiser, who uses her sword to damage her outfit, which exposes one of her breasts. She then realizes that Nailkaiser is not human. Nailkaiser surmises that Seiryu is not Angel Blade, but that Ayame must be. Ayame says that she is wrong, and that she is one of the City Number Guardians. Nailkaiser states that it is irrelevant,and prepares to punish her for the crimes she has committed against Dark Mother. She watches as Nailkaiser starts pleasuring herself, resulting in a giant penis growing out of her crotch. Ayame again urges Seiryu to run, but it is too late for both of them, as Nailkaiser fires a blast of energy from her penis. She is later subjected to sexual torture by Nailkaiser and the GeoBloods join in on the torture, while she continues to protest that she is not Angel Blade. Once they have finished with her, they turn to assault Seiryu, but are interrupted by the arrival of Moena. After Nailkaiser fires a blast at Moena, intent on killing her, she disappears. Ayame then witnesses the appearance of the real Angel Blade who slays the remaining GeoBloods. After Angel Blade crosses blades with Nailkaiser, the villainess flees. Ayame frees Seiryu and speaks with Angel Blade, asking her about the mutant attacks. Angel Blade starts to answer, but her heart-shaped amulet cracks and she begins to tremble and act confused. Ayame watches as Angel Blade faints and reverts back to Moena, whom Ayame recognizes from earlier that afternoon. In the second episode, Ayame carries an unconscious Moena back to Kyoka's cafe. She begins to ask Kyoka something, but soon collapses herself. Shaiya, recognizing her as the policewoman she bumped into earlier today, decides to take her to the hospital. It is revealed later that Ayame was taken to a hospital, but quickly relocated elsewhere, as she expected Dark Mother's mutants to track her there to recover from her ordeal. She is proven right, as General Chloe is caught by her police partner Emily, sneaking into her room, attempting to abduct her, but finding a mannequin instead. She is briefly seen floating naked in a tank, recovering from her injuries. Angel Blade Punish! She meets Moena outside the hospital where Seiryu is staying, letting her know that she knows that she is Angel Blade and offering her a ride home. During their ride, they discuss how little she knows about Angel Blade and Dark Mother. When Moena tells her how worried she is about her aunt Kyoka, Ayame tells her that she only met her twice, and that Ayame was the one to carry Moena to Kyoka's after their encounter with Nailkaiser and her GeoBloods. They soon notice Shaiya on her motorbike, and after stopping at Kyoka's house, she tells them that Kyoka was captured by the agents of Dark Mother. After Shaiya and Moena resolve to go to Dark Mother castle to rescue Kyoka, Ayame agrees to help them get outside the city. She takes them both to a large hangar where a large plane is sitting. She flies the two to the Dark Mother castle, witnessing Moena and Shaiya transform into Angel Blade and Angel Ender, respectively. While the Angels enter the castle, she circles the building in her plane, noticing the eerie glow from the castle caused by the feast. Wondering what is going on inside, she decides that she can't just remain where she is. After Angel Blade frees herself and her comrades from the Chaos Pit, and attacks Phantom Lady, Ayame crashes the plane through the roof of the castle, providing an escape for the Angels, Kyoka, and Nailkaiser. In the second episode, she and Moena accompany Shaiya to the scene of her next photo shoot at a beachside hotel while Kyoka recuperates. Ayame draws a crowd as she prepares to dive from an extremely high diving board called "Selfish Devil Sergeant". She successfully completes the dive, but, in the process, her bathing suit falls off and many of the men nearby ogle and grab at her naked body. Later that day, she is seen watching Shaiya's photo shoot, visibly bored. After the photo shoot, the two women lounge by the beach enjoying drinks. After Shaiya announces that she is going back to the hotel, Ayame decides to stay on the beach and relax, while worrying about Moena. In the third episode, Ayame arrives after Angel Blade's first encounter with Widow, coming to the aid of the heroine, who passes out. While Moena recovers, Ayame is captured by Widow, who dresses both her and Shaiya in revealing leather outfits with vibrators, and places the two women in an arena with her henchmen, Rush and Sledge. Despite their resistance, both she and Shaiya are quickly subdued and raped. Just as Widow tells the defeated women that Rush and Sledge are just getting started, Angel Blade arrives, though still depowered. She and Ayame are then bound together nude in Widow's webs, while they watch Widow fight with Angel Blade. She uses her vagina to secretly pass a set of hidden blades to Shaiya so that she can cut the webs. Ayame and Shaiya are eventually able to escape their bonds and successfully kill Rush and Sledge while the two mutants attempt to attack Angel Beretta. Angered by the death of her servants, Widow tells all of the heroines to come at her at once. However, they soon witness Angel Blade's body being enveloped in a column of light, which Angel Beretta notes is her Revival. She then appears with a restored costume and a much larger Angel Sword. Ayame and the other witness Angel Blade defating Widow with her Punish Storm attack, which she follows with her Ultimate Tornado Crash. Category:Angel Blade Characters Category:Females Category:Police Officers